


Always Have / Always Will : Visual Art

by mona_lizard



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mona_lizard/pseuds/mona_lizard
Summary: All of the illustrations I made for my touhou fanfiction Always Have / Always Will. I keep it separated in case some people want to read without any visual art.
Kudos: 21





	1. Front Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always Have / Always Will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843698) by [mona_lizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mona_lizard/pseuds/mona_lizard). 



> you can find the fic here https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843698/chapters/57301429 .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cover art


	2. evolution of Marisa




	3. chapter 4 cover




	4. Oh Abandon Worm?




	5. shhh... i'm hunting weisen




	6. i just thought it was funny how much they say the word "swamp" in chapter 7




	7. gratuitous screenshot redraw




	8. Chapter 9 cover




	9. Alice and Punished Marisa




	10. Marisa and Mima




	11. Chapter 10 cover




	12. who Mima reminds me of




	13. Hakurei Shrine black hole from Chapter 11




	14. Mokou in Chapter 12




	15. How about two magicians? - from Chapter 13




	16. In the Rift - Chapter 14




	17. Back Cover




	18. Post credits scene




End file.
